A Russian's Gift
by Gebrelle
Summary: Ivan only gives one gift a year on Christmas, and who he gives it to changes each time. This year it is for Germany. He doesn't have much time but if anyone can pull it off, he can.  *** YAOI WARNING! *** GermanyXItaly and RussiaXLithuania
1. Eve of already

_*** _Author's Note ***

I don't normally write yaois and I am very sorry if I disappoint one or more of my Kira Again Fans.  
I've always said if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Anyway, I was going to say, it only starts out in Russia's pov. Though... it doesn't change any  
this chapter. It will. You'll know when you see the name in italics before it starts... Anyway...  
I try to keep all the characters in my fanfictions as in character as possible.  
Anyway, hope you like it. I am honestly writing this as a christmas present for my little sister.  
Love you Silver!  
~Gebrelle

P.s. I don't own any of these characters. Though I would like to own Russia *wags eyebrows*  
I am also not making any money off this. Too bad. The chapters would be longer if I did lol!  
(I think these disclaimers are pointless btw)

*** End Note ***

_Russia_

I was making my way down the hall, on my way outside to see the snow that I had glimpsed through the window, when I stopped dead in my tracks standing in the middle of the hall. Just staring. How unlike me…

Lithuania was busily setting up a Christmas tree with a gentle smile on his face. And I found myself wishing I could make him smile like that at me.

I tried to imitate his innocent smile and stepped into the front room. Toris froze, his hand still holding a glass ornament suspended in air. When he spun to face me the smile was gone already.

"Vhy are you setting up a dree?" I asked, still approaching with a smile, trying to bring his back.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked, backing up half a step.

"Net," I said, dropping the smile when it didn't work, "I ziddn't know is vas close to Christmas…"

He lost some of the fear in his eyes when he noticed I wasn't mad at him and he turned again to put the ornament on the tree. "Yes, Russia," he said respectfully but still keeping me in his eye sight, "tomorrow in fact. It's almost always cold here so I didn't notice the date until Poland told me that Finland had promised he would visit Estonia…" He trailed off and I put my hand on his head, patting him affectionately. He didn't make a move to get away but maybe he knew better than to try.

"I vant to give my friends a gift," I said, and he looked up at me, his eyes questioning.

"I thought you only gave one person a gift each Christmas…"

"Vell. Da. But zhis time, two vill share one." I said, smiling again.

"Who?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Germany. And his vee little Italy," I said, already thinking things over. "Go fetch zhe ozher two and ve shall get to work~!" I was in a great mood now and smiled again at Toris, ruffling his hair before I continued out into the snow.

The world was white, as it typically stayed here.

But it fell from the sky today, leaving clean snow atop the old that had a thin layer of ice topping it, and erasing the footprints from the days before. No matter how many times it snowed on the motherland, I could never think of it as anything but beautiful, and I have always tried to step outside, if only for a minute to look at it as often as I could. The snow was the only thing that made the cold bearable and I was suddenly paraniod standing out in the snow. It was about time for General Winter's next attack and I just knew he would be stronger this year.

Snuggling my nose down into the scarf my sister gave me, I took a deep breath of the air and watched as the vapor from my exhale mixed and mingled with the snowflakes on their way down to the drifts below.

I don't know how long I stood out there before Lithuania's blonde head popped out the door. I cast him a glance, and looked back at the scene in front of me. He came out of the house the rest of the way and stood beside me. Rubbing his hands on his arms and doing a little bouncing thing on his toes, obviously trying to stay warm. To me, it was rather cute.

"H-how long are you going to be, Russia?" He asked, shivering, trying to sound respectful and tell me that they were bored or had something they needed to be doing without saying so.

I turned without a word and headed back into the house, Toris following just as fast as he could. It was easy to forget I was the tallest nation.

When I stepped inside the front room, Lithuania joined the other two and I gave them all my sweetest smile, trying to convey that they were not in trouble. It didn't help though and Estonia continued to half glare at me and Latvia hid behind the two other nations.

"I decided zhat zhis year's Christmas gift is going to Germany. I vant you all to help me, da?" Of course they would. I didn't like hurting them… Okay. So sometimes I did… I just had no intention of hurting them today, but they knew I would if I wanted to. They just nodded and I set a plan into action.

I had spies in Germany's territory and knew that he was currently out to visit Japan, leaving Italy all alone today. I was going to kidnap Ludwig's dear little friend.

By the time I got to Germany's house, I was fully disguised. Really the only person I could make myself half way look like was Prussia. And that's exactly what I did. I made it into his place without anyone stopping me. It wasn't uncommon to see him at Germany's house.

I made it into Italy's room without a problem and opened the door to find him attempting to draw something at his desk.

"Germany?" he asked, covering his paper but not looking at me.

"Guess again," I grinned, missions like these were always fun.

He turned and looked at me and had a very confused look on his face, "Prussia?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I couldn't help but chuckle and I shook my head.

"Russia?" he finally asked in a small voice, almost whispering. I nodded and closed the distance between us, unfortunately for him, he made a move to run and I grabbed him by the front of the shirt but not before he pulled a small white flag out of his things and began waving it wildly.

"You're coming with me, da?" I smiled at him and he actually struggled some.

"GERMA- " I cut him off, covering his mouth with a large hand and I held him against me while he struggled until at last he passed out. He would be fine when he woke up. Maybe a headache but still alive. That's what mattered right?

I had to go before someone came to investigate the noises that Italy had made in his pitiful struggle for air, so I slung the small framed man over one of my shoulders and made my way down the stairs to slip out the back door. I was almost to the hall when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi! Russia! What are you doing with italia-chan?" His words were full of hate and I smiled to myself. This day just kept getting better and better…

I slowly turned to face Prussia. "I look good in zhe same uniform as you, da?" I asked, avoiding the question entirely. He grimaced but his glare never wavered. "I swear not to hurt him, Gilbert. Not unless you try to stop me. Zhen I may take zhe bozh of you home wizh me. Zhen you could live wizh me like you rightfully should be, da?" That should stop him. Sure, he hates me, but I have only been trying to get him to live with me. I even took over his country, but no~

I grinned and turned away from where he stood glaring at me, and headed straight towards my country, not stopping until I got there. Mostly because I knew that Prussia had gone straight to Germany to tell him what I had done. He wasn't brave enough to face me alone on the battlefield again.

When I got into my nice warm house, I was greeted by the three others, as I required them to when I return, but only Lithuania followed me out of the front room, carrying my uniform to change back into.

I set Italy down on the couch in one of the many rooms of my house and asked Toris to watch over him while I stepped out and changed. When I got back, Italy was starting to stir and I grinned and sat beside him, noticing Lithuania shudder before he made a slight bow and exited the room, leaving me to talk to him alone.


	2. Mr Wolf

*** Author's Note ***

I always put one of these here.  
Going to warn you though. It's a bit of a cliff hanger this chapter…

*** End Note ***

_Germany_

He had been at Japan's house, sipping tea awkwardly sitting in the floor when Prussia came barging in, completely out of breath.

"What's wrong Prussia?" He asked, standing up so fast he nearly knocked Honda's little tea table over. Prussia had just busted in the door and was still wearing his boots even this far in Japan's house. The little guy would be horrified when he noticed.

He grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Take deep breaths," he instructed calmly when he realized there was no way he would be able to speak in his condition.

"Italy…" He managed to pant out. Germany's heart stopped. What had happened to Italy? Forget deep breaths…

"What about Italy?" He managed to sound much calmer than he felt, trying to keep down the knot that had formed in his stomach.

"K… kidnapped…" He said, trying his hardest to catch his breath. That was better than what it could have been. But who wanted Italy? And Why hadn't his brother stopped them?

"Who kidnapped him?" he asked, all but shaking the winded nation.

One word. "Russia."

"Kiku, go get him some cold water…" Japan left quickly to do as he was told and Germany turned back to Prussia, "When did this happen?"

"I came strait here…" Germany nodded, he had expected as much.

"Keep Japan here. Act hurt or something… You stay here too. Its time I dealt with Russia. This time, he's gone too far." He turned and left his brother in Japan's house and only stopped once to put on his boots and grab his coat as he left in the direction of Motherland Russia.

_Russia_

It was only a minute until Italy was fully awake and I apologized for making him pass out, making up a frivolous story about Prussia sleeping and not wanting to wake him. The smaller nation only nodded seriously as if he totally agreed and informed me that the other was extremely cranky when woken from his nap.

"Germany vill be joining us soon," I said, smiling at him. Italy didn't seem to mind my smile and smiled back, not seeming bothered in the least. "Vant some vine vhile ve vait?"

"Yeah~ maybe it'll help my head…" He smiled and I remembered I had suffocated him… I'd have to do it again sometime…

I poured him a glass of wine and dropped in a tablet that only fizzed for a second before it was gone in the red liquid. Italy hadn't seen me do it and I passed him his glass while I poured my own. He insisted we toast and I smiled as he drank his whole glass in one go, so I finished mine off, following his example.

"I want to play," he said, leaning forward and smiling.

"Anyzhing you vould prefer?" I asked, watching him.

"Yes!" he proclaimed excited that I was actually going to play with him. "I want to play What time is it Mr. Wolf!" I sighed a little but the Italian didn't seem to notice, and I stood and raised my voice some, knowing he wouldn't be far off…

"Lizuania!" I called. The blonde promptly stuck his head into the room, keeping his body out as if he may run at any second. "Bring zhe ozhers. Ve are going to play a game." I smiled and he nodded quickly, withdrawing so that I could no longer even see his head.

When he returned, he had Latvia and Estonia following him. Obviously they were afraid of what kind of game I had in mind.

"Ve are going to play Vhat Time is it Mr. Volf!" I said cheerfully, smiling to lighten the air. Estonia made a small move to back up and Latvia did hide behind Lithuania. None of them were going to question why I wanted to play an Italian child's game, but I'm sure they all thought I had fallen off my bar stool.

Italy was practically jumping for joy and proclaimed himself wolf, skipping to one side of the room and turning his back on us. I headed to the opposite wall of the large room and the other three reluctantly followed me.

"Vhat time is it, Mr. Volf?" I asked, and shook a finger at my fellow nations who didn't play along.

Italy spun around for a second, "Six o'clock!" and spun back around. We all took six steps forward, and I noticed by the end I was much closer to Italy than the others were with the length of my stride. It could have also been the fact that they were shuffling their feet behind me.

I gave them a look that told them play-right-or-else and it was only a second before there was a broken chorus of 'What time is it's.

Italy spun around "Two o'clock!" I took two small steps, letting the others get closer…

Over the next few rounds, Lithuania got braver and Latvia started to enjoy himself, even though Estonia was just as far from me as he could get and still be following orders. I didn't mind so much because I only had the others there to have other people playing. Had Italy wanted to play chess, I would have left my underlings to their chores…

I had taken enough small steps to be second to last, besides Estonia whom I wasn't sure was even really moving, and we were starting to get really really close to Italy. There was only one more 'What time is it' before Italy shouted "DINNER TIME!"

It was only going to take me a few strides to get back to the other side, and Italy wouldn't catch me unless I let him, but I hadn't been expecting the blonde that crashed into me the second before I turned to move. Lithuania had been watching Italy chase a giggling Latvia around over his shoulder and had run strait into me, and I grinned at the look of shock on his face when he looked up at me, never backing up.

Suddenly there were arms around my waist, "I got you, Russia!" Italy had run up behind me while I was laughing at Toris and now I was the wolf.

"Fine, fine. You got me." I called over my shoulder as I headed to the place the Italian had been standing just moments before. I stood there for a second before I heard Italy ask me what time it was.

By the time any of them were close enough to chase, I knew I was running out of time, so I shouted 'Dinner time!' and leapt from where I was standing, grabbing Toris up in an armful of Lithuanian and laughed. He laughed too, turning his face into my coat.

"You're zhe volf next time, pet," I half growled in his ear. He nodded, looking up at me with big eyes. "but ve have to cut our game short," I said, letting go of the other nation, "Germany vill be joining us very soon and I must finish my preparations…"

No sooner had I said this, I heard a small voice behind me, "Russia… I feel real weird…"

I grinned. Physical movement had helped the drug kick in faster…


	3. The General

*** Author's Note ***

So there I was right? Totally jealous of my own story. I slave over my DeathNote  
storyline days on end. I can type what would normally be considered verbal diarrhea  
and BAM! way more fans than I was ever expecting for something like this. I mean…  
I know I am a decent writer and all but damn~ Come on people! Read DeathNote!  
Not that I mind you reading this… LOL My sister will just have to get over it and share  
huh? I think I'm going to do something I do with Kira Again and list my fans as a thank  
you.  
**azaneti** **cuppycake panda1** **FiresCreek** **samy1250** **Serpent-Chan  
ChaoticLight** **ForMyLove-LoveIsLove** **funkydelic sid** **sajiu93** **Suzume Yasu**  
**XzNTinoXD** **Hostile Silence**

Thanks for reading! Enjoy~

~Gebrelle

P.S. REVIEW!

*** End Note ***

_Germany_

The snow was picking up in on Russia's land and Germany grumbled to himself as he made his way to the other nation's house as quickly as he could, given the blizzard that was obviously on its way.

When he got to Russia's house, he took a deep breath and kicked in his door, not giving them the chance to react, he stormed into the front room to find Ivan seated comfortably in a large plush chair directly across from the now busted door.

"What the hell, Russian?" he demanded, storming up to the seated nation, "Where is Italy?"

Russia raised his hands, showing he wasn't going to fight, but Germany grabbed him by his long scarf, dragging him up and out of his chair, glaring up at him a little, "Answer me," he growled.

"He vas taking a little nap vhen I left him," he answered simply in his thick Russian accent.

That was so like Italy. Getting kidnapped and taken to enemy territory, then taking a nap…

_Italy_

He was having a good time with Russia and the others until the room started spinning a little. Tipping a little. Blurring a little…

"Russia… I feel real weird…"

Everything was a strange blur of loose memories after that, nothing in order, nothing fitting together.

All he knew at a time was what was happening in that instant. Which was nothing right now, other than he found himself noticing repeatedly that he was tied up and not wearing a shirt. And regardless of being shirtless in Russia on Christmas Eve, he was hot, past the point of being uncomfortable. He felt like he was burning…

_Russia_

I instructed Latvia to take the German to Italy; I knew that I needed to be a safe distance away for few minutes or at least until the foreigner knew that his little friend was indeed unharmed. And after a few minutes I headed further back into the house, knowing Germany probably wanted to kill me. Not that I cared, the Nazi could keep dreaming…

I was on my way down the main hallway when Germany came storming at me, a killing intent in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him, Ivan?" He growled, using my real name.

"I just made him more cooperative," I said, grinning at him, knowing the scene he had walked in on. I had lashed a shirtless Italy to the headboard of the bed with a metal woven rope, locking it securely with a bolt lock. The drug I had used on him had a few different ones in it, making it the perfect cocktail of ingredients for Germany's Christmas present… But he was probably still lethargic and confused right now.

The German crossed his arms and took a deep breath, obviously calming himself before continuing, "Would you mind letting me have him back?" he asked, cooling down some.

I smiled, "Sure zhing, Ludwig, I vill let you have him back un-" I was cut off suddenly by Lithuania charging down the hallway with more guns and ammunition strapped and holstered on himself then most would have thought possible. I, however, was used to it. Though I had no clue as to why this time.

I stuck out an arm and caught his collar jerking him to me swiftly, "Vhat is zhis about?" I asked, and he looked at me frantically.

"It's the General…" He said breathlessly, and I shoved him back along the way he had been heading.

"I'll be right zhere. Keep him as far back as you can…" I turned back to a very confused German, "You should stay inside for a vhile…"

"What's going on…?" he started to follow me as I headed after Lithuania.

I didn't answer him. Mostly because I was preoccupied with my own thoughts. Sure I was calm, but things in my head were moving too quickly for me to even break a sweat. It was another war. Already. I hadn't been expecting General Winter for at least three more weeks… The early snow should have been a warning… I cursed myself and him for doing this today. Germany and Italy would be stranded here until there was a break in the fighting that was about to commence. Well… That was already going on with Lithuania's help…

I only stopped once to grab my lead pipe on the way out. I always kept a gun on me so that wouldn't be a problem… Not that I could really use it against this enemy it didn't work like that…

I pulled my scarf higher and cast a glance at the German still following me, "Protect Italy just in case…" I stopped, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toris stumble backwards in the snow, and General Winter didn't miss the chance to close the distance between them…

_Germany_

Russia had noticed what was happening on the other side of the busted door a fraction of a second before he did and was between Lithuania and the attacker before he could even think of a way to react. The Russian barely skidded in the way of the next blow, actually taking a hit for the smaller nation, the General's attack had been almost invisable but had torn the Russian's left arm sleeve, splattering a stripe of crimson on the fresh snow that was littered with Lithuania's bullet shells, "Get inside!" He yelled, keeping his attention on the General.

Toris wasted no time stumbling through the snow back to the house, and he dropped the two spent machine guns he had been holding onto. Sinking to his knees, watching the battle outside.

Germany watched too and saw that Russia was capable of moving faster in the snow than he ever would have given him credit for and the blows he dealt with the water spout alone were enough to break the bones of most nations. Though the attacker never flinched, only making one hit to Ivan's ten, but his typically brought blood. He was dragged back to reality when he heard a small voice, "You should go to Italy. Just in case the General gets past Russia… It's happened before in the past…" He nodded and headed back in the direction of Italy's room.

When he made it to his destination, he locked the door behind him, even going so far as to push a chair under the knob, hoping to at least slow the attack if need be. He would have found more things but he heard a whimper behind him and turned to see Italy was watching him with a worried expression, still tied up to the bed.

He walked up to the bed and sat beside of him, "It's okay, Italy…" he said, brushing the hair off the smaller nation's forehead, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He wasn't sure what Russia had given him, but Italy was breathing hard and sweating some, and obviously drugged with something.

Italy leaned his head into the blonde's hand, "Germany…" he muttered, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes.

"Shh… It'll be okay," he soothed, scooting closer to his ally and petting him, trying to make up for the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do for him. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He couldn't even release him from the bed frame. Russia knew how to keep a prisoner…


	4. Pasta and Wine

*** Author's Note ***

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  
YAOI AHEAD  
Sorry guys, I had meant to finish this before Christmas, but things got hectic, as I should  
have known they would. Then I was all mopey thinking, _There's no way someone wants  
to read a Christmas story after Christmas… _but people kept reviewing and adding it to  
their alerts and even messaging me about it. I felt bad after a while so I decided to write  
you guys a really good chapter. Hope you enjoy. Nothing really graphic mostly because  
I don't want to have to rate this M. I know I could probably get away with it… But I'm  
happy with my clean record here.  
Honestly, this was meant to be a short story anyway so I'll finish it. You can expect  
two or three more chapters but that's going to be it. I'm thinking about writing a  
long one though. Because I really love Russia. I would resort to being Belarus just to be  
around him and I really don't think I'd like to be her lol.

Anyway~ I am going to be lazy and skip the fan list. I'll do it like… every few chapters  
I guess…

Throw me a review and I am 9000x more likely to continue the story.  
~Gebrelle

*** End Note ***

_Russia_

The man before me wore a helmet with a small spike on top of it, he looked just past middle aged but that didn't mean his attacks were any less deadly, and I only just managed to dodge most of his blows but many kept catching me. Knowing that Germany and Italy were in there distracted me and yet made me stronger. General Winter would not get past this point. Not today.

I stuck at him time after time, blow after blow, never even drawing blood. But that wasn't the point. That was never the point. I just had to keep him from advancing. He was stronger this year, but I could probably attribute that feeling to the blow I took protecting Lithuania from his wrath.

The general didn't land near as many hits on me as I him, but many of his drew blood on contact. Most people couldn't see his attacks, but I wasn't most people. When he swung, I could see the wind and ice he wielded so powerfully in his right hand, his tattered cloak billowing with his every movement.

Every blow I landed on the General was like hitting a brick wall. Almost like there was no point. But I couldn't just dodge or he would back me into a corner faster than I could say 'Vodka'. The point was not to defeat him, but to fight him. To fight him off with everything I had in my being as a nation, to not fall at his hands. Da. He was probably the only enemy I had ever feared would destroy me.

_Germany_

Poor Italy. He just sat there, completely helpless. His cheeks had finally gotten color back in them and were even flushed now.

"How are you feeling now?" Germany asked when he noticed him staring in to space like the Italian he was.

He jumped when the German spoke and laughed an uneasy laugh, if he was capable of such, and didn't look at the stronger nation, "Um… good…" he said, totally not sounding like himself.

The German was worried about his little friend, and he couldn't keep from cursing Ivan every once a while even if it was in his head. The Italian was now glaring at the sheets and he reached out to pet him again, knowing that it comforted him that he was there for him.

The little brunet jumped again and actually leaned away from his touch, something he had never done before.

"No, you're not," he stated, petting Italy anyway, more making himself feel better than anything. The smaller nation shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest but allowed his ally to pet him, slowly leaning into his hand again.

"Ve~" Ludwig smiled slightly as Italy relaxed, leaning closer to him as he practically begged to be petted more.

The smaller man shivered again and the larger nation wrapped a protective around his back and was surprised by how warm the other was; his skin hot to the touch. Perhaps Russia had in fact wounded him and his body was trying to heal. There was no other reason for him to be so warm seeing as he wasn't having economic troubles or anything…

Feliciano blushed and pulled his knees closer to himself, and the German looked concerned again, pressing his forehead to his ally's trying to figure out if he had a fever after all, "Are you okay, Italy?" he asked, most of his face less than an inch from the other nation's.

He just nodded, his blush never fading and Germany put it off to his temperature, finding no reason for embarrassment. Russia could have taken almost any nation he wanted as a hostage. Perhaps Italy was an easier target… but he couldn't blame the smaller nation, it's not as if he had baited the ex-communist.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Italy shifted and whimpered again. He had to be wounded… Germany made up his mind, "Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" he asked, laying a hand on the other's leg, sliding to the inside of his thigh, checking his ally for wounds.

"Ah- n-no… Germany…" he managed, trying to shift so that the blonde wasn't touching him.

"So you are?" he sounded irritated now and with a determined hold on him, his searching hand felt around more for unseen wounds and checking for tenderness. It only took a few seconds of Italy's squirming and his searching to find out what was really the problem.

The German looked at his ally surprised and curious to find Italy blushing harder than he had thought possible for the little nation. It took a moment to process things as he knew Italy shouldn't be so… _excited_ at a time like this. Then the answer came to him and he felt the murderous rage building up in him again. Russia had drugged him. What had he been planning to do to the boy before he showed up?

"D-doitsu…" his ally whined pitifully and he realized he hadn't even bothered to move his hand from what he had found.

Germany took a deep breath, determined to help Italy, "Does it hurt?" he asked again softly, his hand sliding across the material of his ally's uniform pants gently.

"N-not when you do that…" the honest little nation whispered, watching with big chocolate eyes that held nothing but trust… and perhaps a little something else…

With a quick move, Italy's pants were unbuttoned, "What about this…?" the lager nation asked as he slid his hand into his uniform, stroking gently, trying to help in any way he could, feeling terrible that Italy had been kidnapped in the first place, and now that he was here to supposedly rescue him, he hit a dead end, unable to do anything to set him free. But this… This he could do. This way he could help.

The little brunet made a small sound and he kept his blush from earlier and tried to hide his face in his arm as the German continued his work. After a moment he shifted so he would have a better angle, and he felt a thrill run through him as well as Italy panted out his name, defiantly encouraging him as he tried to relieve the smaller nation.

Feliciano's damp hair fell in his face as a moan escaped his soft lips, his hips bucking up some into his ally's hand. It was then that Germany felt it, a small smooth object in the Italian's pants. The blond stopped for a moment, making Italy whine, and retrieved the item in question.

It was a small key and he was pretty sure he knew what it went to. He moved quickly and unlocked his small ally, checking his wrists to assess the damage done by the cording… or trying to as the smaller nation bowled him over, pressing his soft lips to the larger nations, his kiss tasting like pasta and wine. He was taken off guard, shocked by Italy's sudden… attack –if it could be called that…– and was wrapped up in the sheer pleasure of kissing the little brunette it took a long moment before he noticed the smaller nation already had his uniform jacket open and was trying to push it off him.

He grabbed the Italian's shoulders to hold him at arm's length, "Are you okay now?"

Italy just shook his head and gave him a mischievous but sweet smile, "No… I could defiantly use some help here…" he leaned forward against his ally's hold, and Germany grinned as he let him go, the Italian closing the distance to kiss him again, and this time he let his jacket go, his shirt following soon after…


	5. Warmer Vodka

*** Author's Note ***

Hi. Sorry it took so long.

K. Bai.

***End Note ***

_Lithuania_

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, General Winter was gone, disappearing in a whirl of snow and ice. Lithuania knew he would be back later, but for now they were all safe, the largest of the nations having defeated him for now.

No sooner though had the apparition vanished, the successor of the battle collapsed into the snow exhausted.

The Baltic state dashed out the front of the house, tripping over bits of the busted door from Germany's violent entry. The snow had deepened dramatically during the war against it, and he felt like he was wading through it, regretting not grabbing a coat the moment he was in it. But he couldn't stop. And, as awful as Russia sometimes treated them, there was an odd peacefulness around the bulky nation. No one ever fought in his presence if they were alone with him… Except America… And well… He was a super power as well and could get away with it…

When he finally got to Ivan he was curled up in the snow, breathing harder than he should, extremely cut up and bloody, the worst of his wounds was his shoulder and was the first one he had taken and it made Torris bite the inside of his jaw, making him wonder why the other nation had taken the hit for him especially since attacks made by the General would always affect Russia more than him…

He touched his arm lightly, his breath billowing around him. Much thicker that Russia's even though he was panting. He must be really cold…

"R-Russia?" he pulled on his good arm so that he was sitting up, even as he felt the cold seeping into his skin from the snow. "Come on Russia… You have to come inside or the General will come back…" And he would too…

At this, the Russian's eyes flickered open, "Torris…?"

"Yeah… It's me… Let's get inside okay?" he tugged on him again, trying in vain to get the larger nation to stand.

"Da…" he finally replied after a long moment, and he grunted as he pushed himself off the ground, the Lithuanian helping as much as he could. "You're not vearing your coat… Vhy…?"

Torris finally got them steady, not looking forward to the trek through the snow back but was defiantly looking forward to the fireplace.

"I forgot it when I came out here to get you…"

The Russian looked at him with heavy purple eyes, "Zhen here…" he reached with his bad arm and pulled his scarf off, wrapping it around the smaller nation as he stumbled through the waist high (on Torris, thigh high on Ivan) snow. "Zhere. Hold zhat so I zon't get blood on it…"

As one of the Baltics, touching Ivan's scarf had never even crossed his mind. But to be wearing it because Russia had put it there removed all thought from his head for a moment, before the cold brought it back. Though, the cold was much more bearable with the scarf, that was still warm from the owner, draped around his neck.

Finally, after about 100 feet of practically dragging the larger nation for what seemed like miles, he was finally able to lead him over the threshold where he was tempted to just collapse by the fireplace, his body starting to shiver uncontrollably, but he knew he could make it to Russia's room since he wasn't marching through the snow any longer.

Lithuania tried to be gentle with his charge, but when he attempted to lay him on the bed, the Russian moved for it, causing him to be unceremoniously _dumped_ into his bed, a startled Lithuanian landing on top of him with a grunt.

"Easy Russia…" He spoke softly as he unbuttoned the larger nation's coat, his fingers so numb he was going on nothing but sight, touch completely leaving the equation as he worked.

Oddly enough, Russia just laid there and let him undress him, still trying to take in gulps of air as his lungs thawed out the rest of the way and Lithuania could understand since his lungs felt rather solid in his body.

Once he got the huge coat off him, he moved to his boots and froze, shuddering as he realized what he was seeing.

Around Russia's left ankle was a rather thick metal chain that was wrapped around and around his boot, physical proof that General Winter had almost bested the northern nation and that he wasn't done with him yet.

He pushed the chain away, knowing there was no way he could get it off, instead concentrating on his boots, knowing he had to warm him up. And soon. There was no telling when the General would be back…

_Germany_

The smaller nation climbed onto his ally rather cutely his kisses sweet even when he was too turned on for his own good, Italy still managed to somehow be somewhat romantic, running his fingers through Germany's hair lovingly, whispering sweet things in Italian between kisses.

Sure. Germany liked being romantic and could never see himself doing anything to Italy that he didn't want, but the image of him tied up and bothered wouldn't get out of his head, making him want to take him back to his house and tie him up with some silk ribbons he had once bought from Kiku on a whim. Italy needed someone to be kind to him. Even if he was tied up… And Felaciano would love it. He would make sure of that…

He forced the thoughts of what he would do to him next time out of his head, knowing that poor little Italy needed him now. And rather badly from what he could feel…

Italy had already shed his shirt as well and Germany smirked as he pressed his knee higher between his ally's legs, making him whimper against his lips. He sat up slowly with the smaller nation's legs on either side of him and he kissed along his jaw and down his neck, one hand sliding lightly across his chest while the other slipped back into his pants, giving Italy the attention he needed, his ally's moans making his condition almost as bad as his, and the brunette's squirming was causing more friction than he was expecting but noting he couldn't handle. He was a battle seasoned soldier after all…

"Nn…! A-ah~ G-germany… P-please…" the little nation begged as he got to a place on his collar that was apparently rather sensitive, making him pause in his attack, a small groan slipping out of the blonde, accidently exposing his condition to his ally.


End file.
